


Initiative

by pilongski



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Ficlet, Jem wants to eat breakfast in peace, M/M, saveintheflesh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilongski/pseuds/pilongski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon takes the first initiative</p>
            </blockquote>





	Initiative

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished watching In The Flesh a week ago and I've been wanting to write a Siren fic for a while now, but midterm happens. But hey, I made it despite everything!

It’s usually Kieren who makes the first move. Be it a sudden kiss (like their first), or a good night kiss, good morning kiss, an encourage kiss, or any other kinds of kisses on your list. It’s not like Simon is too afraid to kiss first, he was just afraid of doing it wrong—cause he doesn’t know how do normal people normally do that, and he doesn’t want to disappoint Kieren for his lack of skill (“Oh, it’s only a small matter, Simon. You’re exaggerating it.” Kieren commented once).

But today is different. When Kieren finished preparing their breakfast (his family’s breakfast, actually), he leaned in and kissed him, much to Kieren’s surprised. He can hear the sound of a plate being drop and Jem’s screaming in the distant.

“Did you miss your neurotriptyline again?” Kieren joked. Simon chuckles a little and kiss him again.

“No,” he cooed. “just wanted to appreciate your beauty this morning.”

“Agh, get a room, you two! We’re trying to eat breakfast here!” Jem protested with jam smearing on her mouth.

“Alright, alright. Jeez, Jem.” he laughs a little. Kieren gives Simon a peck on the cheek before slipping away from Simon. “Got to join them. You know how they are about first meal in the morning.”

Kieren jogs a little and takes a seat near Jem,  whilst Simon stand still with two fingers in his mouth. He let out a small sigh and form a small smile before joining the Walkers.

_‘That wasn’t too bad.’_ He thought to himself. He actually kind of like it, stealing kisses from Kieren. And he definitely is starting to get addicted to it.

_-fin._

 

**Author's Note:**

> In The Flesh (c) BBC. Tribute to #SaveInTheFlesh


End file.
